


Song of the Woodland-realm

by tereomaori



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Birds, Elves, Forests, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Mirkwood, Nature, Poetry, Rivendell | Imladris, Spring, Wood Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tereomaori/pseuds/tereomaori
Summary: Poem about Thranduil's strict rule in Mirkwood and hope of a better future.





	Song of the Woodland-realm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, but I'm doing my best:)  
> I think of this as the lyrics of a song that might have been sung in the Woodland-realm at the time.

Along a path, hidden in the shadows  
Through the trees passing  
Winding in the meadows  
Where in the apple trees the merry finches sing  
Beyond the borders of the Woodland-realm in spring

To the great river, ancient as the Firstborn  
Dark water crossing  
To the Gladden-fields wind-torn  
Where swift the breeze will bear great eagle's wing  
Beyond the borders of the Woodland-realm in spring

Up misty mountains, all seasons snow-white  
Steep slopes climbing  
By the dim moonlight  
Where to the rocks and stones the firs and pine-trees cling  
Beyond the borders of the Woodland-realm in spring

Follow young Bruinen, down from the cold height  
Under beeches walking  
Green leaves in sunlight  
Where in the Hidden Valley silver bells will ring  
Beyond the borders of the Woodland-realm in spring

There dwell the Eldar, there summer lingers  
Sweet are the voices  
Fair are the singers  
Where in the Hidden Valley silver bells will ring  
Beyond the borders of the Woodland-realm in spring

But dark is the forest, and strict the king's orders  
Paths never treading   
That lead to the borders  
And all the while the merry finches sing  
Beyond the borders of the Woodland-realm in Spring

Though dark be the forest, and strict the king's orders  
Paths never treading   
That lead to the borders  
Still, far from now there'll be a different spring  
In lands   
Where far from now  
Shall be a greater king


End file.
